fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3 (CFE03)
"B-Animals? What are those?" is the third episode of the B-Daman Crossfire series. It first aired in two parts on October 30, 2011 and November 6, 2011 in Japan, and was aired as one episode on August 31, 2013 in the United States. Plot Part 1 At school, Riki Ryugasaki is cleaning a classroom until his Crossfire gear alerts him of another Crossfire tournament. Within seconds, he screams in excitement and dashes away, even leaving Sumi Inaba in the dust. He arrives at his house to pick up Thunder Dracyan and brings him to the tournament - located beneath a a bridge. Strapping on his headset and gauntlet, he finds Yuki Washimura, Grizz Sukino, Kaito Samejima and Simon Sumiya already there. Rory Takakura soon comes to announce the event. Meanwhile, Sumi is at Perfect Shoot wondering what Riki could be doing whilst Akira Saiga is hammering a nail at his shop. Sumi finds a poster on his shop titled "B-DAMAN GAME" and wants to enter in once, which Akira agrees to do so. Though, not before he accidentally hits his finger and falls off the ladder he was on. The event called "Grand Round Attack" revolves around B-Shots standing on a rotating platform also rotating across a mountain. The mountain is scouring with various Heavy Targets, blue EZ Targets and yellow EZ Targets. The object is to score the most points with these Targets all but while becoming dizzy due to the constant rotation. Rory calls "Crossfire!" and Simon goes up first. With Lightning Scorpio, Simon prepares a Rapid-Fire assault on the Targets but even this is not enough. He uses Venom Fire to knock many yellow EZ Targets but still need more. Since aiming for the EZ Targets will not work, he instead tries the Heavy Targets. Despite a barrage on it, its strength is slim and fails to knock it off - also failing Simon in the event. Coming up next is Grizz who uses Thunder Bearga's Power as an advantage. He continually shoots at Heavy Targets and succeeds with his Super-Shot. After seeing a scorpion in Lightning Scorpio's Venom Fire, he asks Yuki and Kaito what they know about this. They explain to Riki that these are called "B-Animals" and inhabit every B-Daman. They first appear when B-Shots registered their B-Daman through the B-Crystal. Due to this, they give a B-Daman "life" and the ability to talk as well as appearing during Spirit Shots. Interested, Riki is excited to know about this when his turn comes. Now that it is his turn, Riki plans to bring on Thunder Dracyan's B-Animal. As he gets ready, he unleashes a new Spirit Shot: "Rising Dragon Blast" and Dracyan's blue dragon storm out and knocks out various blue EZ Targets. Samuru Shigami watches a live recording of Riki's skills and as Lightning Dravise speaks, he tells him to shut up and then Dravise calls him "Fresh". As Riki gets second-place, Simon becomes irritated. He angrily storms off and due to his anger, throws Lightning Scorpio at the floor but Scorpio rebounds and uses its stinger to hit Simon's forehead. Hurt, Riki and Co. arrive to see what is going on. Grizz yells at Simon for throwing his B-Daman at the ground and they both argue. Yuki and Kaito comment how Simon usually acts this way whilst Rory comes and tells them how Crossfire tournaments should not be this way. He tells them to behave but when she speaks to Simon, he runs away frightened. Riki does not understand but Yuki tells him that Simon is scared of girls. Grizz sees Scorpio on the floor subsequently. Grizz brings Lightning Scorpio to Simon who ran off to a park bench. He tells Simon that he needs to calm down and brought back his B-Daman. After Grizz leaves, Simon talks to himself and regrets what he has done. Part 2 After the Crossfire tournament, Yuki Washimura brings Riki Ryugasaki to his house, "Kitchen Washimura" which doubles as a restaurant. Riki is amazed and Yuki tells him he is counting on Riki to advertise his restaurant's cooking in his neighborhood to which he agrees to do so. Once there, he sits with Grizz Sukino, Kaito Samejima and Simon Sumiya alongside their respective B-Daman. Yuki asks what they will eat with Kaito and Grizz having the usual but Riki asks if they have a menu. Yuki reassures Riki that the best part about his restaurant is that they can make any food - no exceptions. Riki orders a hamburger and fries, Kaito gets wasabi, Yuki gets a large order, cake for Grizz and Simon only orders soup. Kaito tries showing them how much of a man he is by eating his wasabi but its spice is too much for him to handle. When Riki is about to indulge in his hamburger, Thunder Dracyan points out Riki is aiming for the napkin; thanking him and putting it aside. Grizz commends Riki for having Dracyan as his Thunder Bearga only talks about the weather, saying "Temperature: 22°C." and making puns like "61% bearable." Kaito advises Grizz to win Crossfire so he can make Thunder Bearga talk more but Riki does not know what they mean. Yuki explains while eating that apparently anyone who wins Crossfire gets a "wish" and they can wish for anything. Riki asks for its validity but Yuki is unsure, calling it a fairy tale. Grizz still asks why Bearga cannot speak much, but Kaito claims that is because one does not expect a shark or bear to speak. Even so, Dracyan says that all B-Animals are able to analyze data and make accurate decisions even if they cannot talk as much as he, himself can. Simon however is dismissive, stating that B-Damans are only "tools" to achieve victory with which silences his friends due to his words. Riki later beings his friends to Miracle Shoot. Akira Saiga knows these are not "regular" B-Shots though, but despite Riki assuming he knows they are Crossfire players, Akira is in deep need of their help. Transporting them to the East Park, he has them show off their B-Daman to people. Yuki explains that Strike Avian's Steer Core allows it to fire shots without missing. Kaito reveals that Lightning Fin's Oneside Core allows B-Shots to do more things with Rapid-Fire like simultaneous loading. Akira sees that everything is going smoothly but finds Simon playing with Lightning Scorpio alone. Akira approaches him and tells him to talk about his B-Daman with the others but finds that Simon ditched his story and ran away. As Simon ran off, he accidentally bumps into Sumi Inaba. Both falling, Simon begins yelling at her for bumping into him but as he opens back his eyes, he sees a girl and is scared away. Shocked, Sumi grabs Lightning Scorpio and chases Simon to return his B-Daman. They run past Riki and Grizz who overhear them and chase them as well. Simon runs off into an abandoned ride that is not in use. He hides in one but Sumi is still headed for him and so are Riki and Grizz. Subsequently a cat pops into the amusement park control room and presses an orange button that activates the ride which Simon and others are in. This rotates the ride as everybody latches into a teacup-themed ride - now trapped but Simon is reunited with Scorpio. Now in a ride, they all agree they must stop the ride before Sumi awakens or she will be freaked out. To accomplish this, they will use teamwork with their B-Animals to do it as Dracyan suggested. Grizz and Simon raise their Bearga and Scorpio respectively and they calculate the wind speed and energy. Grizz then takes a a shot with Bearga at the window but it is no use. They figure they must hit the button covered by the glass in the room with a curtain to stop the ride. Simon goes first and uses Lightning Scorpio's Rapid-Fire to move the curtain away from the button. Grizz then shoots at the button and needs Riki need to finish it. Riki aims with Thunder Dracyan and the shot hits the target successfully to stop the moving ride as Sumi still sleeps. As the sun is about to set, Riki and Co. leave East Park. Sumi finally knows where Riki has been and the people he has been with. Riki admits that despite the amusement ride was not Crossfire, it was still fun. Kaito then asks where is Simon but Grizz tells him not to worry which Riki agrees to. Simon however, is on a Ferris wheel with Scorpio alone until Sumi comes back for Simon to go home with them. Seeing as how he is afraid of girls, Simon jumps off the ride and dashes away whilst Sumi chases him. Major Events *The next Crossfire challenge: "Grand Round Attack" takes place. *Riki learns about B-Animals. *Riki, Grizz, Simon and Sumi get stuck in an amusement park ride and the three use teamwork to escape. Characters *Riki Ryugasaki *Samuru Shigami *Yuki Washimura *Grizz Sukino *Kaito Samejima *Simon Sumiya *Rory Takakura *Sumi Inaba *Akira Saiga B-Damans *Thunder Dracyan (Riki's) *Lightning Dravise (Samuru's) *Strike Avian (Yuki's) *Thunder Bearga (Grizz's) *Lightning Fin (Kaito's) *Lightning Scorpio (Simon's) Featured B-DaBattles Challenges *Simon Sumiya (Lightning Scorpio): Grand Round Attack. Result: Failure; did not hit enough Targets. *Grizz Sukino (Thunder Bearga): Grand Round Attack. Result: Success; first place. *Riki Ryugasaki (Thunder Dracyan): Grand Round Attack. Result: Success; second place. Super Shots *Rising Dragon Blast (Thunder Dracyan's) Trivia Errors Dub changes *In the Japanese version, when Torque=Bearga aims for the button, it is protected by a glass case that Bearga's shot destroys. In the dub version, Thunder Bearga's shot hits it but the glass had already disappeared. This change was probably due to safety concerns. Category:Episodes Category:B-Daman Crossfire Category:Anime Series Category:B-Daman Series